Our Song
by Spunky-Eclectic-Princess42
Summary: Lots and lots of one-shots involving you (your OC) and a country of your choice. Just send in your review with the guidelines, and I will write something up for you! I will include the song you choose for me ( )
1. Our Song: Explanation

This is my first fanfiction ever! Basically, this is a bunch of Hetalia pairings (Country x Reader). I use OCs and pair them with countries. If you would like your OCs to make an appearance want them to get paired with a Hetalia character, put it in a review and I'll send them in! I'll try to keep up with my reviewers (^_^) Also, please pair it with a song so I can get inspired!

Your review should look like this:

OC Name:

OC Age:

OC Gender:

(Optional) OC Nationality:

Physical Description: hair length, hair color, eye color, complexion, height and weight (doesn't matter what unit of measurement), (optional: fashion style, one noticeable body feature)

Behavioral Description: popular or loner? shy or outgoing? friendly or tsundere? smart or ditzy? submissive or headstrong? (any other information or background you want to add)

Song: Any song really, but Vocaloid, Disney and K-Pop will produce best results (*^*)

Country: Put down who you want to be paired with. Please no lemons, I'm prudish (x.x) Just kissing, hugging, and holding hands. The cute stuff, ya know?


	2. A Wednesday in a Cafe

As I slowly staggered into _Chocolate Dwelling, _my favorite café since forever, I was reminded of the heartbreak I had suffered in the past six months or so. It had been so long ago that my boyfriend dumped me. I probably should have gotten over it, but unfortunately, I have trouble adjusting. Even that day, the empty pit in my stomach never went away, and whenever I blinked, for a split second, I remembered his laugh, his eyes, his warm lips…

_Stop! Stop thinking about that! Don't hang on to those bad memories. You're 17 already, MacKenna. It's just life, so get a grip! _My inner self shrieked and slapped at me, and even though I felt nothing, I winced. My normally silky brown hair felt uncomfortably tangled, and my long bangs were pressed against my face as I stuttered out my order to the person behind the counter. "U-um, one ch-cherry tart and a s-small coffee, please…" I sighed sadly and looked at my usual seat with my boyfriend. It was the small, cozy one at the back near the fireplace, right next to the window. It was the one that was currently occupied by another happy couple. Even though there were only a few people in the café, I felt I was the only one who was alone. My inner self flew into a rage and attacked me once more. _Don't you dare look, MacKenna. Stop that! You should feel sorry for them. Love does nothing but cause you trouble and sadness…_

"Ve…are you sad? Are you alright?" I froze. I looked back at the young man waiting behind me in line, and I was surprised at what I saw. He was looking at me with concern. I don't remember my boyfriend doing that to me. His short brown hair and strange-looking curl captivated MacKenna. However, she snapped back into reality after realizing she had been silently staring for about a minute. "Ah! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" The guy behind me was quite cute… _No, MacKenna! Don't even think it. _My ears picked up the faint melody of Taylor Swift's "Begin Again", and as I hurriedly stepped out of line to pick up my order, I quietly sung the words to myself. I knew every single word of that song by heart. At first, it was because of the mellow accompaniment, but at the moment, I could truly relate to this song well. I sang all the way until I sat down, outside the café.

_ I've been spending the last eight months_

_ Think all love ever does_

_ Is break and burn and end_

_ But on a Wednesday in a café_

_ I watched it begin again._

"Ve~… your voice is _molto bella!_" I looked up to find the same man in front of me. I knew he was speaking Italian, and although I didn't speak or understand a word of the language, I didn't need a translator to know he was complimenting me. I blushed and looked down at my bright red heels. Suddenly I felt self-conscious of how I looked. Did I look okay to him? I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that he very close to me. My face turned red from the close proximity. "My name is Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Italy. All my friends do." For a moment, I couldn't speak. I was in shock. "U-um, okay… I-Italy…" He clapped his hands and laughed. "Good job!" I smiled back at him. "My name is MacKenna." Italy's grin turned wider. "Your name is MacKenna? Ve~, that's a really pretty name!" All of a sudden, it was his turn to blush. "Um… I-I think that… maybe… _ti amo…_ I like you…" Italy shyly looked away, and MacKenna fought herself inside. _Do I accept? Do I reject? _All of a sudden, she heard that inner voice again. _Well, if it all comes down to this… just do what you want. This guy is different from others. You trust him, and you love him. Accept. _With those words, she threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I like you too! No, I love you!" Italy giggled and returned the hug.

Extended Ending (because AnimegirlTohru asked)

Romano's P.O.V.

_Stupid brother… all he said was that he wanted to get coffee. It shouldn't take him half an hour to get coffee and come back! This coffee shop is 3 minutes on foot and back! _He stormed into the store, only to find his little brother hugging a complete stranger. Sure, it was a cute girl, but she was still a stranger! Italy noticed his older brother staring in shock by the door, and his eyes darted around apologetically. Romano rolled his eyes and stepped outside, heading home. _That moron… hopefully he treats that girl nicely…_ Romano smiled at the thought of them together. _That actually wouldn't be so bad…_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking that all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a café_

_I watched it begin again…_


End file.
